Smirking, Smiling and Laughing
by Blogger999
Summary: When cranky-pissed off Pinkette Sakura Haruno meets one outrageous smirking Sasuke Uchiha she realises cold people can have warm hearts :D By Blogger999


**Smirking, Smiling and Laughing **

**Chapter one:** **Shit happens! **

_Writing as Sakura In all chapters ;)_

Boarding school. That's where cruel mothers send their children after they get fed up from babysitters… well like I care at least I get a break from meeting her new boyfriends, not to mention her dislikes to my clothes. How selfish can a mother be? 'I can dress how I want to, thank you very much.' So what if I look like someone who came out of a depressing movie… rather that than plastic Barbie.

Anyway maybe halfway through I can find a train to Africa and hang out with some pretty fierce lions, I can see it now… 'What's up Lion want to grab a pizza?' You know, I think some Lions could be vegetarians if they really wanted to be. Not Likely. If I was that lucky my mother would have sent me there instead, so once again I'm being shipped away! Darn I'll miss pranking the electrician, Good times Indeed too bad all good things end eh? I should have told my mother… 'I'm sixteen and I have my rights want to ship me away? I'll just sue you when I get older'

So I woke up five and now I got on the train and sat alongside some disturbing group of people, they were playing truth or dare… '_God! If you exist GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!' _I sat in silence for a while, hearing out their dares giggling at some- like 'I dare you to sing a Christmas song like a drunken man…' That was funny. Although afterwards it got gross… and then the boy opposite me told the guy sitting next to me 'I dare you to kiss her' He pointed at me smirking. I frowned and I just overreacted a little bit and broke his nose…Well what should have I done? I apologized afterwards and gave him a tissue; I'm not such an aggressive beast. See we can all be friends now right? _Not Really he's a total dosh-bag. _I agree Inner me… The boy told me his name was Naruto and asked for my name, what an awkward day! I broke a guy's nose and now he's asking me for my name 'Sakura' I sighed '_A Sakura who doesn't like clowns'_ Naruto laughed at his injury 'Ouch that stung' He snorted, the other guy Sasuke glared at his friend 'you have a broken nose of course it stings.' He implied, I giggled slightly Naruto shrugged 'You've still got to kiss her' Sasuke turned to me, sighed and said 'Do you mind?' _He's asking me if I mind?! Sure thing I mind a lot! _'Yup actually I do! But if it shuts him up, go ahead.' He shut his eyes and leaned in towards me and gave me a peck on the lips. 'Not bad' I laughed, He chuckled. 'I guess that was your first kiss… so sorry it was me' I gave him a tight stare and then looked down 'What made you think that?' I snapped. 'Nothing.' He muttered. Naruto grunted 'He can guess… no crime in that!' raising his hands in the air in defence. _If I had a gun dude that's when you raise your hands. _I rolled my eyes 'It was my second not that it's any of your business' I told him. Sasuke raised his head interested somehow. 'Who was your first?' I froze _too personal mister! Stop right there! _'when I was five I kissed a kid called…' I was cut off by laughter 'FIVEEEEE!' they shrieked 'SHUT UP' I was getting annoyed at how they found this funny. 'How old are you now?' they asked in unison 'sixteen and totally pissed off actually!' Sasuke once again butted in 'Where are you going?' I looked down and cupped my face in my hands. 'Boarding school' I whispered… They fell silent 'So are we!' Naruto replied 'Looks like I found my future girlfriend' He laughed I kicked him, _this time I aren't offering him a tissue _Naruto poked me 'Touch me and I'll pull out every single hair from that massive head of yours' I threatened.

'She's one tough kitty' He sighed after ten minutes Sasuke smirked 'Maybe if you quit flirting she'd like you more' I was bored so I started looking at them, memorizing their faces. Naruto had blond hair his fringe was just above his brow, his eyes were aqua blue and his skin was just like Johnny Depp's Wow! I want that skin. But then there was Sasuke He had very pale skin, It looked like the cleanest snow. His Hair was spiky and Black, He looked like he was out of twilight. He was so beautiful that I suddenly felt the urge to cuddle him. 'Hey Sakura? Your staring is making me uncomfortable, Am I that handsome?' Sasuke interrupted my drooling _How dare you man! I was about to- _WAIT A SECOND THAT'S Sasuke!

'Yes- I mean no! Good Lord I mean…' I gave up, for the rest of the journey I just pretended I was sleeping until Sasuke woke me up it was going great! 'Hey!? Where's Naruto?' I panicked looking at the empty seat in front of me. 'He went to get some snacks' He answered 'You know that was very immature pretending to sleep?' I looked at him was I really that bad at acting, there goes my career. 'I wasn't pretending I'm really sleepy…' Sasuke lifted me off the chair and carried me towards the door 'Where the hell are you taking me! We're on a train for crying out loud!' Sasuke smirked at my reaction but then I noticed he didn't take me anywhere he was just holding me. 'I guess I know your weak spot' I looked at him- _What was that?! He better put me down or I'll kick his balls! _I raised my hand and aimed for his cheekbone He caught my fist. 'Ay! I was about to break your Jaw!' Naruto walked in and finally Landon put me down 'Thank you so bloody much Naruto-_kun_' I hugged him He was probably delighted because when I saw his face it reminded me of tomato's 'Your Welcome Sakura-_chan_.' I stuck my tongue out at Sasuke and returned to my seat near the window. 'Sakura?! That was very impolite' I looked at him 'Sorry Sasu-chan…' I joked. You know I was quite the average girl so I don't find anything attractive about me. I have pink hair there's a fine explanation since I'm a haruno, Almost Every woman in my family except my horrible mother has pink hair; I dress like a lanky movie character… That's about it. I prefer horror to romance unlike so many girls; twilight was just one small exception. (It has vampiressss!)

'So…' Naruto broke the awkward silence _Thank you! _'You guys are- How do I put this?' _I will kill you Naruto you better close your door when we get to boarding school, or I swear your walls will be painted red _'Sweet together' He laughed. I was about quarrel, but I decided two can play that game. 'Oh thanks Naruto-kun!' I mumbled sarcastically. I took my rucksack from underneath the chair and pulled out my phone I knew only Ten-ten My BFF could bring me back my strength.

Ten, I'm 2 stressed out- sitting' on a train with two Jerks. What's up at your end?

I waited for her to reply and then she wrote back a short question…

Are they Cute?!

I chucked the phone into my Jumper pocket, _Is she really that crazy? I mean who asks that?! I don't even know. _'Are we cute Sakura?' Sasuke said… HE WAS READING MY MESSAGES. 'No' I answered and put my head against the window this journey was so long, it's already been three hours. The glass was cold… I didn't like cold stuff usually but it made me fall asleep, so thanks.

The next day we we're still on the train. 'Sakura' Someone whispered… 'Leave me alone' I whined, _I want to sleep! _Before I knew it, I was being carried out of the train. Shrek and Fiona style. God I hated that movie, who the hell would put their daughter in a tower because she turned into an ogre at night? that's so stupid. When I woke up I was lying down on a sofa. "Where am I?" I groaned taking out my phone from my jumper that lay on the side table. I looked at the time it was midnight, I'm already here. THIS IS MY DORM! I realised "Hello?" I called as I stood up looking to my right. "Oh hey there I'm Ino!" _My roomie. Why?_ I stared at her gawking. She wore a pink dress her hair was blond and tied up into a bun on her head, her eyes were a shade of the shiniest blue. "Sup?" I laughed. Street talk was common in my area. She giggled. "Naruto and Sasuke brought you over…" She pulled me off the sofa and smiled happily "I think they like you, they never speak to girls usually" I frowned _And? I'm actually a sad excuse for a girl, Darling… _"Aa." I twisted around to see Sasuke eating an apple "Hey Sasu-chan!" Ino's eyes popped out of her sockets "OMG! Never say thaaaaaat! He's the god of sexiness!" whispered Ino. I chocked "HAHAHA!" I fell on the floor and began rolling around. "Opps." I looked up to see Sasuke looking down at me. Glaring and he was totally gonna pick me- "ARGGGGGGGGGH! I don't like to be man-handled!"

Shit happens.

**Okay I first wrote this as a totally diffrent story with diferent characters but then they became so similair to Naruto I was itching to write SasuSaku! This is my first Fanfic. I'll be writting more :3 Since I'm so kind... xxx From Blogger999 (chapter dedicated to Dennai Riley, :D Anime bestie)  
**

**Please Revieeeeeeeeeeew! :3**


End file.
